Chapter 507
|image = 507.png |Release Date = 23 April 2018 |Chapter = 507 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 506 |Next Chapter = Chapter 508}}Frankenstein questions the 3rd Elder further to confirm if the 1st Elder's death will really trigger Armageddon. Lunark is alarmed to know that there are more of the satellite weapons and there's a trigger that works like that. Frankenstein finds it ridiculous that the self-proclaimed king of humans is using human beings as hostages. He scoffs as he reiterates that the 1st Elder claimed earlier that he was willing to do anything for the sake of humans. He gets more enraged as he states again that the ones who do people more harm are the greedy ones like him instead of other races. Frankenstein makes a sudden attack and cuts off the 1st Elder's forearm in the time that it takes the 3rd Elder to flinch. He turns his back and walks towards Lunark. Lunark asks if he's okay, to which he replies that he is not. Lunark asks if it is okay to let the 1st Elder go so Frankenstein informs her of more satellite cannons that may attack different parts of the world once triggered by the 1st Elder's death. He says that not just the humans but even the werewolves will suffer if that happens. The 3rd Elder asks the 1st Elder to leave, the 1st Elder in shock at his humiliation admits through gritted teeth that Frankenstein is right. He reveals that even though he used the lives of countless humans as collateral, he changed the satellite programming so that even if he were killed, the satellites wouldn't trigger. He couldn't say anything earlier, because he was afraid to die. The 3rd Elder says that he knew that the 1st Elder would have reprogrammed the satellites, as he wouldn't want countless humans to lose their lives like that. Meanwhile, back at the lab, Rai stares at Muzaka. Juraki and the other werewolves thank Rai for helping them save their people, if Rai hadn't helped, many more would have lost their lives. Rai continues to stare at Muzaka. Lunark arrives with Frankenstein. The warriors ask if she's okay, she responds that she survived due to Mirai's sacrifice. The warriors are sad at the news of Mirai 's death and they agree that she was a true warrior of their people. They ask about the fate of the 1st Elder and are shocked to learn that the 1st Elder got away. Frankenstein greets his master. Rai looks at him and asks if he is alright, Frankenstein replies that he is fine. Lunark approaches Frankenstein and asks if he will be able to heal Muzaka. The other warriors are surprised to learn that Frankenstein can heal Muzaka. Lunark asks if Frankenstein will be alright without resting, Rai also wonders the same thing. Frankenstein says that there is no reason for him to worry. He will be fine. Frankenstein asks Lunark to take him to the communications facility as there is something he needs to take care of. He contacts RK-5 and tells them about what has happened. He asks Tao to find all the remaining satellites.